


third time's the charm

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry catches him jacking off, it’s honestly an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	third time's the charm

The first time Harry catches him jacking off, it’s honestly an accident. His hearing- and thus his balance too- had gotten fucked up in a simple training mission that was supposed to be one of the least dangerous ones of the week. Showering away the grit and aches, he figured he deserved a little extra self love and fuck if he was going to do _that_ in a room full of sleeping spy recruits. 

“-Eggsy” a voice says, and only the water turning ice cold keeps him from coming right then. 

“ _Shit!_ What d’ya say?” 

“Come see me when you’re done,” Harry repeats. 

Eggsy nods, then says, “Yessir” when he realizes Harry probably can’t see him, and peeks out to verify that his mentor had indeed left before bringing his hand back to his cock. The cold water provides a familiar challenge, and only after does he realize that as a super spy there’s no way Harry didn’t know what he was doing. There’s an odd burning in his stomach that he doesn’t want to acknowledge, and he fights to get his thoughts in order before drying off. 

.

Harry doesn’t bring it up, at all. The damage is done though, and all of Eggsy’s fantasies have taken a distinctive turn that makes him want to proposition the older man at every turn. 

(Harry fucking him in front of the three mirrors. Harry’s hand on him at one of the fancy-shmancy dinner places he liked. Harry pushing him to his knees and demanding he open wide. Being pulled up by his new tie, practically choked with it, as Harry murmurs proper etiquette. Harry kicking his ass and then taking it. Falling asleep with Harry’s fingers deep in him, further proof of his possession.)

He doesn’t though. Even when his knees itch to bend around him, he keeps his mouth shut like a decent candidate. Because there’s no way in hell having sex with his mentor would fly over well with Merlin or Arthur, and he’s not throwing away his one chance on a question that would probably just make Harry frown and say, ‘No Eggsy, that wouldn’t be right’ or some horseshit. 

The third time Harry catches him, changes his mind about that. 

(For the second time, he should have known sneaking to the bathroom at four am wouldn’t be unnoticed.)

The third time, everyone else is at the library and Eggsy is taking a long needed break from studying. His books are spread out on his bunk, and he figures if anyone comes down the hallway, he should be able to tell anyways. Some part of his brain mutters that it’s a damn stupid idea, but the rest of it is thinking about the way Harry’s fingers wrapped around the umbrella. And fuck, _how_ is he supposed to ever look him in the eye again? But moreover, how would those fingers feel tugging on his hair?

There’s a figure in the doorway, and he refuses to look at him. Looking would mean he’d have to make a joke about a bloke getting his rocks off in peace, and fuck he wants him there. He wants him period, and his stomach is doing flips that he hasn’t left of his own accord- that he’s _watching_. 

He comes too quick, high off the heavy eyes on him. He can’t help his own from flicking over once he’s done, but the doorway is empty. 

Eggsy gets back to studying, trying to think about strategy over a certain voyeur. But the seductive thought keeps echoing around his brain: _he might want me_. 

By some twisted stroke of luck, after the exam it’s Roxy’s night to pick a movie and she picks _Pretty Woman_. Eggsy watches, resolution becoming solid, and when it’s over he heads up to Harry’s office. It’s empty, and he sits on the chair waiting. 

He doesn’t have a plan beyond confrontation, and his dick is already pressing against his pants’ inseam. It’d be fitting to be caught jacking off again, but then he’s pretty sure Harry will disappear again. 

“Evening Eggsy.”

He jerks up without thought, standing and grasping the first plan that comes to mind. He walks up to Harry, stopping a step away. Harry’s eyes are dark, and he hasn’t bolted yet. 

“I watched Pretty Woman.” 

Harry inhales sharply, and it’s all the confirmation he needs before stepping into his space. 

“You can have me- _fuck me_ ,” he says. “Been thinkin’ about ya for weeks.” 

Harry’s hands push his shoulders down, and for a moment he thinks he was wrong somehow. But then a hand slips up his neck, tilting his chin up. 

“Too crass, not befitting of a Kingsman.” 

Eggsy dry swallows, pulse pounding, and half-demands, “Then teach me.” 

“Tomorrow. Get some sleep, you have an early morning.” 

Eggsy groans as he thinks about the five am run he’ll be carrying J.B. on. 

“Ya sure tonight isn’t-”

Harry drops his hands and moves away. “Tomorrow Eggsy. Don’t make that start with a punishment.”

His head jerks at that, a low flush burning in his cheeks as he remembers the fantasy with Harry spanking him over his desk. 

“Or perhaps we will anyways,” Harry says with a small smirk, pushing him out of the office. 

And fuck, Eggsy is definitely not getting much shut eye tonight.


End file.
